A Second Chance
by obsessedwcaseclosed
Summary: Jimmy's back! It's my first story on here, but I think that it turns out really well! Please read and review! Amanda
1. Chapter One

A Second Chance.

Introduction.

In "No Immunity for the Diplomat" Parts I & II, Conan has a cold. Harley, after visiting the Moore Detective Agency, gives Conan a sip of alcohol to help cure him. Midway during the case, just as Conan figures it out, he faints. The doctors that Rachel calls over come to find that he's not there. After frantically searching for the boy, Rachel returns to the crime scene, only to find that her beloved Jimmy has returned! He cracks the case, which beats Harley by a long shot and before he has time to tell Rachel anything, he is turned back to Conan!

I thought that this episode was great, only, I really want Jimmy to return, or at the very least, tell Rachel the truth. This story will start right after Jimmy solves the case.

Please excuse any mistakes I make, it's more difficult to proofread when I'm not printing it out. I have to retype it twice because the computer it's originally on has a different word processing thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed, however, I would be very proud of myself if I did.

---

Chapter One: Jimmy's Back!

"Good work, Jimmy! Haven't seen much of you, lately. We've missed you!" Inspector Meguire pet Jimmy roughly on the back, like he used to when Jimmy was in his normal state.

"Glad to hear it, Inspector." Jimmy replied, eyeing the confused, relieved and angry Rachel.

Everyone gradually filed out of the out of the room, leaving only JImmy and Rachel. Rachel stood there and glared at Jimmy. 'Is it really him? Of course it is, but where could he have been?'

After awkward silence, Jimmy began to fidget and play with his bow tie. 'Conan has one exactly like it. And come to think of it, he has the same outfitâ€Wait! Where is Conan?!?' She shook her head. 'I'm sure he's fine. But now'

Jimmy looked up slightly, to find Rachel walking towards him. He looked down again, enlightened by the fact that his feet were much farther away than before. He shook those thoughts away and his mind began racing. 'What do I say? How should I explain this?'

Rachel took one more deep breath and, without holding back any longer, burst out, "Where have you been?!?"

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Jimmy shot his head up and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, you know, Rachel. Cases. I've had a truckload. I've tried to call you here and there, but it's not that easy. You understand, right?"

"Oh, of course, I do, Jimmy. With all your cases and whatnot." Rachel's face calmed, and she smirked. "I'd _love _to hear about some of your tough cases."

'Errk! I hadn't thought of that!' "Oh, there were plenty!" 'Think, Jimmy, THINK!' "In one of the more recent ones, there was this, uh, clerk, who had, uh, this daughter and she had-"

Rachel placed one of her fingers over his mouth, "It's okay, I'm sure with all those cases that you'd get them confused." She began to walk out the door, but paused before she completely left. "How exactly did you get here? I don't see your car anywhere."

Jimmy, at first saw this as a threat to his cover, but then he said, as if it were completely obvious, "I got a cab, Rachel."

"Right. Oh, and could you help me find Conan? He's this little elementary school kid. About 3 feet tall. He's sick and when the doctors were coming, he disappeared. I can't find him anywhere, but he couldn't have gone far." Rachel waited for him to reply.

"Oh, with the glasses? Yeah, uh, he told me that he called Dr. Agasa and he picked him up. He wanted me to tell you that, but I got wrapped up in the case. Sorry about that. Heh, heh."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously as he grinned stupidly. Saving the moment, Jimmy slipped in, "I didn't know that Dr. Agasa had any young relatives like that."

"Neither did I. Now, did he say anything else?" Rachel waited for him to reply.

"Nothing else except that he wanted me to thank you for everything, and, uh, that if he ever needs anything, he'll reach you." Jimmy thought, 'Just in case I ever turn back!'

Then Jimmy remembered the bow tie. 'I'll just use that if I ever need it againâ€I wonder where I left it?'

"Okay, thank you, Jimmy. We should go home now." Rachel added, after hearing her father call for her. "Would you like a ride home?" Without giving Jimmy a chance to answer, she continued, "Oh, I don't care whether you want one or not-you're coming." Her voice softened. "Listen, Jimmy, I've missed you. A lot. Come on."

Rachel grabbed his wrist as he simultaneously replied, "Yeah, of course I'll come. I've missed you, too, Rachel."

Rachel paused in her tracks, "You did?"

Jimmy smiled. "Yeah."

---

Chapter Two: It finally occurs to Jimmy that now that he's back, and solving cases, he name will be back on the news! What if the men in black find him again? And Rachel finally notices how his name _wasn't_ on the news! How will this turn out? All this and more in Chapter Two. Note: The story _does_ get more exciting after the first chapter.

---


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Newspaper Drama

Jimmy sat down at his breakfast table and smiled in delight at his picture in the newspaper. Oh, how good it was to be back! The only question was, will he stay this way?

After finishing his coffee and omelet, he slipped on his shoes and jacket and raced outdoors. 'I've gotta tell Dr. Agasa the great news!'

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "One minute!" Seconds after that, he heard a glass shatter, then the doorknob rattle. In only mere seconds, the front door was open and Dr. Agasa was clenching Jimmy shouting, "You did it! You're back!"

"Yeah, heh. I'm just as surprised as you are!" Jimmy answered gleefully.

"H-how did you do it?!?" Asked Dr. Agasa, after regaining composure.

"See, here's the funny thingâ€I don't know."

"Well, my boy, you must consider how! Just in case, you were to return to your shrunken self."

Jimmy thought, 'Don't remind me. Let's just pray I don't!'

"Wait a second, Jimmy, does that mean that you never found those men who did it to you?" Dr. Agasa asked anxiously.

"Yeah" Then, finally, Jimmy realized the mistake in that. His name was all over the news! If those men were to just lift up the newspaper, they would see he was still alive! Then they would certainly hunt him down again! "We have to find them!"

"Yes, yes, my boy, exactly my point. Now, why don't you come in and sit down for a bit? Tell me everything that happened when you turned back." Dr. Agasa led Jimmy inside his home.

---

"Well, Rach, it looks like your boyfriend's back. Great, there goes my career, again." Richard Moore took a sip of his beer while reading the newspaper.

"He's not my boyfriend, Dad." Rachel rolled her eyes as she swept cans of beer and cigarette butts into her garbage bag.

"Sure seems like it. You went crazy when he was missing." Rich said, still eyeing the paper.

"Like I've said, he wasn't missing. He was just on a bunch of cases."

"Hmm? What? What do you mean?" Rachel asked angrily. "Of course he is!"

"Then why hasn't 'Wonder Boy' been all over the news for the past couple of weeks if he's been solving _so_ many _hard _cases? Hmm?" Richard asked unaware that he just made a huge point.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and thought, 'Yeah, that _is_ strange. When he solved all of those other cases, he was all over the news. And yesterday's case, too. But the whole time he went missing-when he said he was solving tons of cases-nothing ever mentioned him. That's odd. It's not like Jimmy not to solve a case, so that's not it-I think. Maybe I should just ask him if he solved them. That's it! I'll just call him.'

Rachel lifted up her cell phone and dialed his number. Ringâ€Ring

---

Jimmy's answering machine went off next door while he sat with Dr. Agasa and discussed everything that had happened the day before.

"That's very peculiar. Are you _sure_ that that's everything that happened? Any other small details?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Jimmy reviewed his day in his head once more, and came up with nothing.

"Well, tell me everything that you ate and drank yesterday. Any strange things that you don't usually?"

"Um, none that I can think of, but I'll tell you what I had all day. Well, for breakfast I just had a piece of toast and orange juice-just like I always did at the Moores'. Then, later, Harley came by and-since I had a cold-he gave me something to drink and then-Wait! That's it! Harley gave me some alcohol! I can't quite remember the name, but I know it was alcohol! Do you think that's it?"

"Perhaps. It's possible, but we can't know for sure, still too many variables. Just, if you do ever happen to change back, be sure to come to me as soon as possible, and we'll run some tests." Dr. Agasa took a sip of his tea. "Now, Jimmy, anything you have on those men in black?"

"Actually, yes I do. That day, before I was hit on the heaed, I had taken some photos. It goes without saying that I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings, but I'm pretty sure that I still have my camera. Let me run back to my house to get it. I'll be right back."

"Certainly, but do hurry," Dr. Agasa said, but Jimmy was already scampering out the door.

Jimmy flipped off his shoes and passed his phone on the way to check for the camera. The little red light on his phone flashed on and off. He had a new message. 'Already?' He thought. 'That was fast.'

He pressed the button and was not surprised to hear Rachel's voice. "Jimmy, hi, it's me, Rachel. I just wanted to talk to you, you know. I need to ask you something. Just, call me back. Bye."

'Oh, no! What if she's going to ask me about Conan? Or my cases? Relax, Jimmy, relax. It's Rachel, she'll understand anything. Right! Go get the camera, then ask Dr. Agasa what I should do!'

Jimmy shuffled through his closet and his drawers and finally found the jacket that he had been wearing that day at Tropical Land. He dug in the pocket. "Yes!" He couldn't help yelling, he was so elated that he found it.

He set the camera down in front of Dr. Agasa. "Here. Let's get these developed. I'm sure they'll help us."

"Yes, these will certainly come in handy!" Dr. Agasa grinned, then, looking at the conver on Jimmy's face, he asked, "What's the problem?"

"It's Rachel. Should I tell her now? I mean, everything? I know she won't tell. She should know but I" His voice trailed off.

Dr. Agasa sighed. "Well, my boy, I guess it's really your decision, now. I'm going to go get these developed. You run back home, and I'll come over right away."

"Thanks." Jimmy left and walked back in his door. Oh, even being in his own house was great. And taller than three feet!

Slowly, he glided towards his phone, took one deep breath and dialed. 'Rachel?'

---

Chapter Three: Now things are getting more interesting. Will Jimmy decide to tell Rachel the truth about everything? How would she respond? Will the photos help reveal the men in black and save Jimmy? And what does Rachel do with what she finds in Conan's sleeping bag? Check out Chapter Three. Note: It gets even better here!


	3. Chapter Three

Note: Okay, I KNOW that he becomes immune, but if the story is starting here, then he doesn't! Okay, I'm changing stuff around, you have to know that! I'm just writing this for fun, not like it's serious or anything and since he DID solve the case as himself in the REAL episode, he was on the news, anyway, so...Yeah. Trust me, it DOES make sense! And any stupid errors I have are from me having to retype this and making REALLY stupid mistakes. Enjoy!

---

Chapter Three:

Dr. Agasa approached the desk clerk and placed the camera down on the counter. "Yes, er, I'd like this camera developed."

"Yes, sir, that's what we do. One hour, please." The clerk smirked.

"Thank you very, very much." Dr. Agasa said with more gratitude than the clerk could ever imagine. The clerk raised an eyebrow and sighed as he lifted the camera towards the back, unaware of what it contained.

Dr. Agasa shopped briefly and bought pain reliever and band-aids, which were needed for his on-going experiments. After killing only 25 minutes, he exited the store and headed out on the street.

He scanned up and down, looking for another place to visit. Spotting the grocery, he rushed over, with his plastic bag dangling from his left hand, remembering that he had just run out of eggs and apricots that morning.

After entering the store, he stormed down the isle, in frantic search of his beloved eggs. Oblivious to his surroundings, he bumped into a teenage girl. "Oh, pardon me, miss."

She spun around and looked surprisingly at him. "Oh, Dr. Agasa, how are you?" Rachel asked.

---

'Come on, Rachel! I HAVE to tell you! Come on! Pick up your ph-'

"Hello-" Rachel's voice began.

With the sheer excitement that he was finally going to tell Rachel, he shouted "Hi! Rachel?!?" before the greeting had finished.

"You've reached Rachel Moore. Sorry I missed your call, just leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can! Thanks!" BEEP!

'Ugh, darn it!' Jimmy hung up the phone. 'That's funny, she didn't answer her cell phone. She always has it with her. I wonder where she is where she can't hear it?'

---

"One Missed Call: Jimmy" was what Rachel's cell phone read, resting in her bag that was slung from her right shoulder.

"Fine, thanks. Oh, hey! How's Conan doing? He said that you had picked him up last night. Is he all better?" Rachel asked, pushing her flowing thoughts of Jimmy aside for just a few moments.

"Oh, uh, yes, Rachel. Thanks for asking. He's just fine." Dr. Agasa decided not to get too detailed, and just add, "In fact, I believe that his parents are, too. At least his mother, she picked him up first thing this morning."

"Oh, good. I'm gonna miss that little runt. Do you, by chance, have a number or an address? I'd _love_ to come visit him sometime!" Rachel pushed with excitement.

'Err...' Cringed the professor. "Actually, Rachel, after the accident I'm not quite sure where they are now, I mean, if they're back home. I'll tell you as soon as I know!"

"Thanks, Doctor." 'Hmm...That's a bit strange. Dr. Agasa doesn't even know where his own relatives are.' Rachel finally re-opened the dam in her head, letting the thoughts and concerns about Jimmy rush back in. "Have you talked to Jimmy, today?"

"Oh, yes, yes. But only for a quick bit. I-"

"Is he still fine?!? Is he okay?!? What's new with him?!?" Rachel interrupted.

"Calm down, Rachel. Yes, he is fine. I believe that he's tried calling you. Why don't you check your cell phone?"

"Good idea!" Rachel lifted her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the screen that was reflecting light off of the freezer behind her. She read the wonderful news and looked up at the professor. "Yes! He has! Thanks!" 'Jimmy, it's so nice to have you back.'

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I must go now. Take care!" Dr. Agasa said, after screening his watch. Almost an hour had passed.

"You, too." 'Once I get home, I hafta call Jimmy!' Rachel thought as she lifted up four bags of groceries off the counter and headed home.

---

Dr. Agasa huffed and puffed as he rest against the counter. "Wha-What do you mean they're not ready?!?"

"They're printing right now. You're actually lucky, business is pretty slow today." The clerk remained calm. 'If only he knew what those were!' Thought the professor.

"Here you go, sir." Dr. Agasa was startled by the clerk shoving the pictures into his arm. He looked up at the clerk. Seeing if he had shown any signs of being suspicious of the professor. 'Nah, he's like a 3-watt light bulb."

Dr. Agasa focused only on the prints, as he left the store. Rarely looking up to see where he was going, he continued scanning all of the prints. 'Rachel...Rachel..._Rachel_...Jimmy _and_ Rachel...geez, talk about obsession!' The professor laughed to himself. After reaching the end of the stream of Rachel pictures, he stopped laughing.

---

Jimmy sat at his phone for about ten more minutes, before finally moving. He got up, and headed to his father's den. He peeled a book off of the shelf and began to read. It was one of his father's own creations.

He tried to focus. For most people, it was hard not to, his father was a great writer. But now, today, Jimmy just couldn't. There was way too much on his mind. Mainly Rachel.

His phone rang and, faster than he had ever ran, he dashed towards the phone. "Rachel?!?"

"No, Jimmy! It's me! I got the prints!"

Jimmy's heart sank and leaped at the same time, "So, h-how are they?!?"

"Perhaps you should just come over. Right now."

---

After getting back home, Rachel put the groceries away as fast as she could and rushed to the phone. Before dialing, she thought, 'I wonder where Dad went? Gee, it's a lot lonelier without Conan around. At least Jimmy's back.'

She dialed the numbers and listened to it ring. It felt like an eternity until it stopped. The answering machine picked up, but Rachel hung up before it could finish. "He'll see my number. I'm sure he's busy, I should just call back later.'

Rachel, being used to being the only female in the house, decided to clean to past the time. She raced around her father's office and, before heading anywhere else, went straight to Conan's room, remembering that it would now be vacant.

She stored his toothbrush, toothpaste and extra clothing away. Most of the room was complete, except for the sleeping bag and her sweeping. 'Boy, this room sure is dirty. I could use a good sweep. First, I have to remove this sleeping bag.'

Folding up the sleeping bag, Rachel sighed. 'Oh, come on, Rachel! You'll be seeing Jimmy soon! Lighten up!' Feeling a sudden pulse of energy, she patted the sleeping bag down, deflating it. It was almost completely flat, when she felt something inside the bottom of the bag.

"Hmm...?" Rachel dug her arm around until she finally grabbed something that was soft, and metallic in some parts. She pulled out the bow tie voice simulator. "What's this?"

---

"I'm not sure, but I did manage to find more proof about your "little" obsession over Rachel." Dr. Agasa chuckled to himself as he handed the pictures of Rachel over to Jimmy.

Jimmy blushed, then looked up. "Dr. Agasa, this is serious! You're the one who wanted to figure this out more than anything."

"Yes, yes, you're right. Now, here are the rest of the photos." Dr. Agasa placed the rest of the prints in front of Jimmy. His eyes scanned over them, his heart sinking more. "As you can see, most of them didn't come out. In fact, all you can really make out is just the profiles of the men."

Jimmy took the photos and rubbed his chin as he scanned all of them. He was right, there was nothing. "I guess we don't have any proof, do we?"

"No, we don't. I suppose you'll have to keep a lower profile, until we find those men!"

'Great...now what am I supposed to do?' Jimmy rested his elbows in his lap and his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples and sighed. 'What to do...What to do...'

---

'This must be Conan's bow tie. I guess he left it here.' Rachel looked closer at the bow. 'Wha-What's this metal thing in the back?' Rachel scanned the dials and read aloud "Hmm...Male, Female, Adult, Child" and all the little choices in between. It was currently set on "Male" and "Adult" and the tones in between.

"Hmm..." 'It's possible, highly unlikely, but possible...' Rachel took a deep breath before speaking into the bow tie. "Hello? Test-Oh my God!!!" Said Jimmy, or-at least-his voice. "W-What?!?" Rachel stared at the strange device in shock. "I'm calling Jimmy!"

---

"Tell me, Doc. Also, what if I were to turn _back_?" Jimmy quizzed.

"Well, we'd play it as it came. However, you _do_ still have your bow tie and watch and all my gadgets, so then you could-" Dr. Agasa began, but Jimmy's thoughts drowned his voice out.

'My bow tie!' Jimmy looked up.

---

Chapter Four: Okay, so Rachel has found Conan's bow tie, and Jimmy realizes that he's left it. They still haven't talked to each other since the first time, nonetheless tell each other anything. I HATE it when people leave cliffhangers like this, so that's why I'm doing that. Enjoy! Are you ready for Chapter Four?


End file.
